Nathan and Haley One Night Stand
by NHFicsOnly
Summary: Nathan is attracted to Haley as he dreamt about having her exactly the way he wants to have her so he's very determined to get her to get what he wants...ONE SHOT!


**Nathan Scott and Haley James 1-Nite Stand**

Haley was getting ready for her school as she dressed up a nice cute top and a jean skirt up to her knees..and packed all the books in her backpack..

She walked to her large mirror in front of her reflecting her style as she modeled herself and took the brush to comb her long wavy brownish hair and puts on make up on…

When she was done, she took her backpack and walked downstairs just to grab a toast from the plate and drank milk as fast as she could to fill up her stomach..

"Bye Mom! I am leaving! Love ya!"

"Bye Hun! Good Luck in school! See you after school!" –her mom smiled graceful as she washed the dishes and all that in the sink..

Haley walked all the way to the school unknown that someone was looking at her walking down the sidewalk as it turns out Nathan was sitting in the huge black SUV van, staring through his sunglasses with a smirk with spiked black hair all over his head..

He drove slowly to look at her ass and wished to grab her like that to actually feel her in his own hands…

In School…

In the classroom, the teacher was going on and on about some weird subject which was not part of science but she didn't bother to waste her time talking about it..

Haley was sitting in front of her, looking at her and listening to her like there was nobody around her to distract her and she had her notes in front of her and played with her pen and taps her feet on the floor and twists her long hair like she didn't notice that she was doing that..

Nathan was sitting all the way in the back of the room, ignoring every single word out of teacher's mouth and stares intently at her like he was in a trance and dreamt about all the nasty things he would have done her right there in front of classroom! He smirked at the thoughts of all the nasty things he would have done with her..

As the bell rang out and everybody stood up like the bell shook them out of their thoughts and packed fast as much as they could to leave the classroom which left Haley cleaning up her desk to pack everything in her bag and Nathan was standing by waiting for everybody to leave…

Nathan walked to the door as the teacher greeted him bye and closed the door quietly and locked it and turned around to look at her still cleaning up her desk..

Haley felt something weird behind her back and suspected something was behind her so she stood frozen and turned around to see what was going on as she saw Nathan standing there with a smirk as he walked closer and closer to her..

"Hi, what are you doing here?"-she asked confused

"Shh! Don't ask anything but we'll do it afterwards when we get to this.."-he puts finger on her soft lips

Haley felt spark through her spine as she felt his finger on her lips with narrow eyes with confusion..

Nathan chuckled at her confusion and took her bag away from her hands and put it on the chair and took her hands to lead her to his way..

"Umm…what are we going to do this??"-she asked as she followed him slowly

Nathan turned around to look at her eyes and turned to the teacher desk and swiped all the stuff off the huge desk to make it clean and available for them..

Haley wided her eyes and looked at him as if he was crazy to do something…

Nathan turned around and took her hands once again to lead her to sit on the desk..and leaned to her lips as they shared their first kiss…

Haley started to stiff as he kissed her lips but for few seconds as she felt him on her for a while, she started to lighten up and put her arms around his neck as Nathan puts his hand on her waist and another one on her bare thigh..

They started to speed up their kiss as it turned into passionate make out as Nathan leaned her toward to the desk..holding her head to him..and another one going under her shirt..

Haley felt funny when Nathan touched her bare back and plays with her shirt and still made out with her..

Nathan felt really hard when he felt her skin against his hands and couldn't take it so he took the shirt above to tell her to take it off so Haley parted and raised her arms above so he could lift it off and threw it on the floor..

Nathan stared at her black bra tightly against her breasts and drooled a little bit…

Haley didn't waste her time as she took his shirt off as well and stares hard at his strong abs as it made all the nasty things creating in her mind what she would have done with his body as she rubs all over his body to feel him as he moaned as she puts her finger trailing all the way from his body to his below and played with his large belt in front of her and unhooked it and took it off..

Nathan went to her skirt zipper and unzipped it off and took it off slowly and looked at her black panties and let's say it definitely turned him on!

Haley unzipped his jean pant and took it off as Nathan took them off and showed his smiley boxers flashing in front of her as she laughed at how hilarious looking his boxers really is..

Nathan didn't waste his time as he flashed his boxer off in an instant and Haley wided her eyes at the manhood in front of her and covers her hand almost to freak out..

Nathan smirked at the change reaction and went closer to her as he unclasped her bra and took it off faster and stared at her breasts hanging out..

Nathan started to kiss both of them as Haley moaned loudly but lucky the classroom had a soundproof so nobody could hear them anything..

Nathan moved leaving trail of kisses on her neck to her lips and went to take her panties off from her legs as they made out..

He finally did take it off and leaned her on the desk as he climbed on top of her and looked her straight in the eyes..

"You are so beautiful, Hales"-he said as he stared through her brown eyes..

Haley was shocked at how he knew her name cuz she thought he would never knew that she would exist but was beamed at him saying her nickname and stared in his light baby blue eyes and nodded as a sign for him to go ahead with her..

Nathan prepared himself as he started to position himself at her entrance and looked at her to be sure if she is comfortable with it so she kept nodding to go ahead as he entered her gently as Haley squeezed her eyes and gasped as she felt the size of his manhood and almost screamed because she felt the pain but Nathan cut her off by kissing her passionately to console her pain away..

Nathan kept going in and out and in and out..making the pain go away in an instant..Haley started to feel the pain starting to fade away turns into a great pleasure and moaned loudly..

Nathan smiled at how pleased she felt with him along the way as they rocked hard with pleasure as the desk started to shake a little bit..

Afterglow when they were done, they cuddled for a little bit and Nathan turned to ask her.. "Was it good?"

"Oh no it was more than good! It was the best sex I have ever done with a guy who I had a major crush my whole life!" –she admitted as she circled with her finger on his arm as he was holding her

Nathan kissed her temple, "I gotta be honest with you, I do have crush on you from the start when I laid my eyes on you, honey!"

Haley was shocked not believing what she was hearing this and smiled at how they had same feelings for each other without knowing about it..

Nathan continued, "Will you go out with me? I mean since we did this so we cant let it go away like it never happens so what you think about having a date with me?"

Haley wided her big bright smile and nodded and kissed him back..

Nathan smiled as she kissed against him and they cuddled for few more minutes before they got themselves dressed up and left to classes like they did everyday..

Please Review!! I wanna to know what you think about this?! )


End file.
